Gaaki
Gaaki was a Toa of Water that became a member of Makuta Teridax's Toa Hagah team. She was mutated into a Rahaga, but later turned back into a Toa. Biography Toa Not much is known of Gaaki's life before her recruitment into the Toa Hagah. What is known was that she was active as a Toa for quite some time beforehand, operating as a member of another Toa Team. When the Brotherhood of Makuta decided that some of the Makuta needed Toa Hagah (bodyguards), Gaaki was selected as the representative Toa of Water for Teridax's personal Toa Hagah team. She was endowed with metallic armor to indicate her status as an elite Toa and her former teammates presented her with her current Kanohi as a badge of honor. Toa Hagah She and the other Hagah were assigned as bodyguards for Teridax, protecting them from attacks such as Rahi because the Makuta didn't have the time. Later however, the Toa Hagah discovered that the Brotherhood was actually enslaving and oppressing Matoran. The Toa Hagah then raided the Brotherhood of Makuta fortress. In the process, all except for Norik and Iruini were captured. Gaaki and the other three Toa were then mutated by Roodaka into the Rahaga. They were eventually rescued by Norik and Iruini, who were also mutated into Rahaga at the hands of Roodaka. . ]] Rahaga Gaaki, as a Rahaga, was feisty, independent, at home in the water, and was always trying to prove she was just as a good a trapper as the other Rahaga. She used her staff as bait to entice swimming Rahi, then caught them using her floater spinner. Gaaki and the other Rahaga saved the Toa Hordika. They then helped the Hordika discover more about their bestial sides and how to control them. Toa Hagah again... The Toa Hagah had been fighting the Tahtorak and the Kanohi Dargon when Toa Gaaki Used her Kanohi Mask of Clairvoyance to see that there were hundreds of them (Dark Hunters). Toa Iruini Said, "I spent One Thousand Years as a Rahaga- Now i'm back in action and I love it." Using his mask of quick travel he raced to the spire to the flagship of the oncoming fleet. He soon found out that the shadowed one is on the Ship and so is Toa Helryx the leader of the order of Mata Nui. She is flanked by a warrior in golden armor and a four armed giant with two long horns coming out of his head. She nodded and the golden warrior vanished. He reappeared an instant later with the other five members of the Toa Hagah in tow. Norik takes her on and using a fraction of her powers she sends a blast of water from her palms smashing into three Dark Hunters. Toa Helryx tells them she has a job for them. The Order of Mata Nui is mounting an attack on the Brotherhood of Makuta, But their leader eludes them. Their best information tells them that Teridax was last seen in the Pit In the Maxilos robot. Toa Herlyx shows them a Mutant Zaktan as a guide. All of the Toa Hagah Nod their heads except Toa Gaaki. The mission is to find Teridax. Gaaki says, "Death ..... all around ... we are going to a place of death ... and one of us will not return!" The Toa Hagah hoped that their return would be a lot nicer. Their Goal: track down the missing Teridax before he could execute the final sages of the plan. The only way to find him would be to smash the Coliseum. The Toa Mahri got on edge after they said, "We are here to destroy your most important building." After that the Mahri started to attack them. Toa Kualus teamed up with Bomonga in an effort to pin down Nuparu. Toa Kualas used his mask of rahi control. A huge hand came out of the ground grabbing Nuparu. Toa Hahli Blasted Kualus with a powerful blast of water. But the monster Toa Kualas used to have under control was on a rampage. It erupted from the ground. Well over 60 feet high it walked over to Ko-Metru. The Toa Hagah and Toa Mahri Stoped fighting and went to stop the giant beast. But Jaller and Norik had already discovered the Beasts Fear. Fire! Their twin blasts drove it back into Po-Metru. The creature wasn't about to go quietly. It hurled Toa Nuparu trough the sky at deadly speed. Hewkii whirled and used his mask of gravity as he had never before, applying just enough power to slow the Toa of Earth without ripping him apart. Bomonga at max size, landed a rain of blows on the rahi. He might as well of been a Toa of Water summoning a light spring of rain. Now it was Kongu and Iruini's turn, as they combined all their air power with the power of the Toa of Fire to create a swirling tornado of flame. The rahi was directly in the eye of the storm, which was so hot it melted nearby mountains. into slag. The beast Feinted. Pouks, Hewkii, Norik, and Jaller then used their powers to carve a tunnel through the ground beneath the Coliseum while the other Toa lifted the huge structure, and Pouks then worked with Norik to seal the tunnel behind them as they went. Whle underground, the team came across a inscription on the wall in a dialect which none of them could realize. Pouks suddenly brought on the fact that their mission had been going well, and as if that triggered the traps, the Hagah were magnetically forced to the ceiling, while molten Protodermis rushed down to destroy them. They were saved by Makuta Miserix. Then Miserix, the Toa Hagah and Zaktan were soon in another chamber. While the other Hagah talked to Miserix, Pouks attempted copying the Makuta's power, although he was slashed across the face by the dragon, who claimed he 'didn't like being imitated'. Inside another tunnel they soon found across a room filled with machinery, and two corpses. Miserix tore off a section of one of the corpse's armor, and found out that it was not made of Protodermis. Suddenly a portal opened and beings emerged. The beings turned out to be Helryx and Keetongu, while Axonn and Brutaka emerged from another portal. After Zaktan was killed by Teridax, (and Brutaka's mask was shattered by a blast of energy) Brutaka revealed that they were inside the mind of the Great Spirit. Miserix was then transformed into an image in the room by Teridax, while the Hagah were hit with a wave of mental energy that would make them see only happiness and peace in everything, even when others were in peril. They then talked and laughed with each other as they left the chamber. Abilities and Traits As a Toa of Water, Gaaki could create and absorb water. This also gave her the ability to control water, create storms, and cause floods. These abilities were lost when she was turned into a Rahaga, but she has since regained her powers. Tools It is unknown what Gaaki's tools were when she was still in her old team, but when she became a Toa Hagah, Gaaki received a spear and a Rhotuka Launching Shield as weapons, along with the Mask of Clairvoyance. As a Rahaga, Gaaki carried a staff that she used as bait for aquatic Rahi, along with a natural Rhotuka launcher. Her Rhotuka spinners were used to capture Rahi by flowing through the depths of the water, attaching itself to the target, and floating them up to the surface. Set Information *Gaaki was released in 2005. *Gaaki's set number is 4868. *Gaaki has 28 pieces. Category:Matoran Category:Ga-Matoran Category:Toa Category:Toa of Water Category:Toa Hagah Category:Rahaga Category:Rhotuka Users Category:Water Category:2005 Category:Matoran Universe